Sunshine
by rafiela
Summary: Mostly random things I imagine Stefan and Caroline would do. Fluff fluff fluff. Leave your reviews and I hope you enjoy!
1. Breakfast

**These are mostly random ramblings floating around in my head. They aren't beta-ed so anything you find is my fault. (Apologies.) The chapters do not follow chronological order as they are** _duh_ **random. Standard disclaimers apply.**

**Also, this is my first story EVER, so please go easy on me. Don't forget to leave your reviews!**

She continues to dry her hair as the steam from the shower diffuses across the rest of the room. The old battered clock by the door tells her she's spent more time in the bathroom than she intended to.

As she makes her way into the closet, she smiles at the sleeping form at the bed.

She's done the laundry, sorted the bills, checked her emails, and read some. She heard the oven's signaling ring as she was conditioning her hair in the shower earlier.

She loves how she can go around and do her thing without him, but still _with him. _She likes the fact that she's allowed to do whatever she wants to do alone, but that she doesn't have to. In fact, she doesn't want to.

It's a game they're playing, except he has no idea he's in it, too.

She's half dressed when she makes her way to the bed and picks up the book by the table. She can't resist being this close to him and not touch him so she gives in,kissing his temple. She's pulled into the bed by gentle arms and he tucks his head into her neck, nodding into the little space she's reserved just for him. It almost makes her want to stay in bed.

Against her better judgment, and with adorable disagreeing moans from Stefan, she gets up and goes about preparing their breakfast.

She's laid the crossword puzzle on the marble island and has the coffee maker churning as she makes her way up the stairs several minutes later.

He's half asleep as she opens the windows and she laughs as he covers his face from the morning sun.

Caroline attacks his face with kisses and holds her forehead against his. "Good morning, sleepyhead."

He gives her a long, deep kiss. "How long have you been up?"

She laughs heartily and pecks him one last time before she pulls him up. "Longer than you'd be happy to know."

He unwillingly gets out of bed, eyes half closed. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

She smiles into his arms. "What? Watching you drool over the bed? If you must know, I missed you a little."

She turns around so he's hugging him from behind and he once again claims the space where her neck and shoulders meet. "Excuse me," he says with a mocking tone. "I'm sure I'm quite adorable even when I drool. And for the record, there is no proof of this alleged drooling."

Her laugh resounds across the apartment as they make their way downstairs and into the kitchen. He smiles against her neck as he notices the breakfast she's prepared for them. She untangles herself from him and pours him coffee and then sets the two mugs on the kitchen counter.

Before long his lips are on hers for what feels like an eternity but it's not quite enough.

"Have I told you yet today?," he says as they pull apart, still in each other's arms.

"Not yet," she replies as she gently rubs her thumbs against his cheeks, meeting his green eyes.

He brings her ears to his lips whispering "You are the love of my life, Caroline Forbes."

She's memorized this line from the first time he said it in that dark alleyway in Georgia. She's memorized the way it rolls of off his tongue like his lips were meant to repeat it a million times over.

After she'd gotten over the shock and the excitement and the "FINALLY" feeling of hearing it for the first time, she smiled and he swore he's never seen anything more beautiful.

She used to love the feeling of being called the love of someone's life. (She still does.)

But she's also noticed how he says her name. Like a prayer. Like a promise.

And she has no doubt in the world that he'll keep it.


	2. Skype

**Author's notes: Again, this isn't beta-ed, so all mistakes are mine. Standard Disclaimers apply. **

**This is full of fluff. You have been warned. **

**Read and REVIEW (please)!**

* * *

**Wherein Stefan is in Med School in Cambridge while Caroline is studying fashion design in New York.**

* * *

It's his fourth cup and he smiles as he thinks about his favorite blonde and her disapproving look when she finds out he's had more than two.

It's close to 10 and the people have begun to head home, leaving the coffee shop quite empty.

He finds himself scrolling through the photos on his phone, smiling as he reaches several of her _selfies_.

He continues to swipe his thumb across the screen and finds a photo of her he took not long ago.

They were waiting for their order to be served in one of the restaurants close to her apartment in New York. He kept teasing her about some professor who he thinks has a crush on her. When her giggles have died down and there was nothing but the lull of the conversation in the air, he pulled out his phone and took a photo of her. She stuck her tongue out at him.

This is the longest they've been away from each other since getting together and he misses her every day – her little mannerisms: how her lips curl at one end when she's shy but happy about something, how she tucks her feet under the side of his leg when they're watching the TV, how she loves to be the big spoon and the way she would touch her lips to the back of his neck, leaving it there til morning. He misses the smell of her perfume on his clothes, misses her little beauty bottles on his bathroom sink. He misses her wide, full smile and the way she loved to play with his hands.

He looks up at his laptop and closes his study window. He finds yet another photo of them together and a smile graces his face on more time. They were playing Frisbee on the beach with Bonnie and Jeremy and they were fighting over who gets to launch the disc first. They had the disc between them, both pair of hands pulling on the plastic. Jeremy called out to them and snapped the photo, her hair half afloat around her like a halo in the bright afternoon sun. His smile widens heartily as he remembers the rest of the day, the bonfire, the playful, stolen kisses.

He closes his laptop and piles his books with it inside his bag. He nods to the barista as he makes his way outside while dialing her number.

He wraps his scarf around his neck and he places his phone against his ear.

She answers on the second ring. "Hi, baby!"

He could almost see the smile on her face. "Hi, hun. What are you up to tonight?" He's trying he's best not to grin like an idiot while he makes his way across the street.

"Jessica is just heading home. We just finished a plan we have to pass tomorrow. Are you on your way home yet?" He can hear her tidying up and he smiles as the image forms in his head.

"Yeah. I didn't feel like studying anymore."

She stops at this. Knowing how dedicated he is to his chosen career, something must have happened to make him this uninterested so close to a big exam. "Stefan, are you feeling okay? What's wrong?" She sits at the couch as Jessica makes to the door and mouths a silent goodbye to which she waves in reply.

He smiles at the worry in her tone and he can't help but miss her a little more. "Yeah. Nothing. It's just that a certain blonde kept popping into my head and making me miss her terribly."

Her smile turns upside down and an audible "Awwwwww" resounds in her chest.

"I love you, babe." She says in that tone of hers he loved so much.

She continues, "Tell you what. Go home and make _tea_ and then I'll help you study, okay?" She makes sure to emphasize _tea_ instead of saying coffee. She's sure he's had more than she would've liked after spending a day in that little coffee shop of his.

"Alright. See you in a few minutes!" He was trying his best not to run up to his apartment when he gets off the cab.

* * *

He sets his stuff down by the couch and makes his way to brew some coffee despite Caroline's instructions.

He has his laptop open in front of him and he hurriedly logs in to Skype.

Caroline hits the Answer button after a few seconds and he find himself staring (finally) at her undeniably beautiful face. Her arms are crossed in front of her, her chin on top. "I miss you so much."

"I love you." He stares at her longingly, silently willing the universe to take pity on them and _just bring her here already! _

"You need to study. Where are your books?" She pulls back a little, sitting up straight, knowing they wouldn't get anything done if they continued with their conversation.

He frowns at the camera and watches her laugh at his successful attempt at cuteness. He picks up his pile of books and sets it in front of him.

They've been doing this a lot lately. They try to find time and visit each other on the weekends but June has been tough for both of them. So they settle for regular Skype dates where one of them studies while the other either watches or asks questions.

She's left him alone for the better part of the 3 hours that they've been in a video call but watching him bury his face in his books like he's done so many times in front of her made her yearn for him more.

"I love you." She's back in her original position, arms crossed on the table, her chin resting on top.

He closes his book and sets it beside his laptop.

"I miss you so much." She says when he's settled back into his seat.

She hears him sigh. "I miss you, too, Care."

She smiles at the name.

She suddenly perks up, back straight and wide smile. "What are you doing tomorrow?" she says expectantly.

He knows exactly what she's thinking and his smile couldn't be brighter. "I'm seeing my girlfriend tomorrow. I'm not sure she likes sharing."

He watches her tip her head back to laugh and he feels his heart swell in his chest.

"Are you coming or am I going?" they say together.

They laugh a little more at each other before Stefan says "I'll pack my things now so I can be there before six." He's already out of his chair and he waves at her before he makes his way to his bedroom.

When he comes out, bag in one shoulder and jacket in the other, she's still on the other line. She's fallen asleep and he watches her eyelids flutter with every breath.

He leaves his laptop on and walks out feeling happier than he'd been in weeks.

* * *

He's in her apartment before six, as promised, and he lets himself in using his keys.

She's in the same position he found her in before he walked out of the apartment and he can't help but smile at the sight.

He makes his way to her and kisses her temple, his hands rubbing her back, up and down. He positions himself beside her in the couch and carefully pulls her back into his embrace. He smiles as he sees the little surprise he left for her being broadcasted on her screen.

He falls asleep with the smell of her hair and her cheek in his chest exactly like they have so many times before.

He whispers a little "I love you" before he succumbs to his dreams.

* * *

When she wakes up, she finds herself wrapped in a familiar embrace. He's beside her on the couch, face buried in her hair.

She carefully pulls out of his arms and sits up to find a little note through Skype.

He lefta yellow Post-it on his end of the line and stuck it to his laptop camera.

_You are the sun of my life_

_And you are my rain_

_You are my life_

_And my love_

_Always and always_

_-S_

Her vision blurs with tears as she pecks him softly, nodding back into the space where his shoulder and neck meet. "Always and always. I promise."


	3. Weekend

**Author's notes: Sorry for taking forever to update. This week was super stressful at work and I was kinda depressed. I was also running out of ideas _nyenye_ Anyway, I hop you enjoy this one! And don't forget to leave your reviews!**

This is still not beta-ed so all mistakes are mine. Standard disclaimers apply.

**P.S. Send me prompts if you're ever into that. **

* * *

It wasn't even 5 am the first time she heard the banging. Granted, it wasn't much of a bang as it was a soft thud, but her sharp hearing on top her insatiable love for sleep made it seem like it was.

She peered through her left eye and found the alarm clock blinking 4:34 in an irritating shade of red. The sun wasn't even up.

She silently thanked the gods for the coming weekend. The first one they're gonna be able to truly enjoy since moving in. They've both been very busy- him with work and her with reviewing the last few details of an upcoming event she was single-handedly organizing. And when they were finally able to manage a work free weekend, their hands were full with redecorating the house and just settling into their new life.

Today, they've made plans to go shopping for some final touches that will complete their new home. And he'd promised he'd take her to dinner at the fancy new restaurant down the block.

She mentally scans the pieces in her newly updated wardrobe, eyes closing slowly, thinking of her outfit options for tonight.

* * *

Barely half an hour later, she awoke to the sound of footsteps up and down the wooden staircase, slowly, but quite noisily. She shifted on the bed and lay on her back, reaching for his side and finding it empty.

Sometimes she hated him for being such an early riser, seemingly adamant at refusing to stay asleep. For someone who worked 16 hour shifts in a busy hospital, running on 3 hours of sleep at most, she couldn't understand how he could be up so early.

She was just about to let it pass when she heard another thud, a little louder this time.

"Honey, what's going on down there?" She doesn't even try to hide the irritation in her voice.

"Sorry, hun. Go back to sleep," he says from behind the door.

She listens intently, eyes squinting. She watches the door crack open and finds his face peeking through. He smiles that irritating smile of his, the one he uses to get out of trouble. The same one she fell for so many times over, the one she knows she will continue to fall for for the rest of her life.

She smiles despite herself and settles back into sleep.

* * *

She was starting to lose her patience when she was woken up to the screeching of furniture across their floor just right outside the door.

"Stefan Salvatore, if you value your life at all, I suggest you stop whatever it is that's going on out there and get your sexy ass right where I can reach it!"

She knows she isn't as mad as she made herself sound but it had to be done. He's in the room in less than 60 seconds and in the bed in the next 3. As he reaches the foot of the mattress, a loud crash resounds in the hall.

She raises her eyebrows at his apologetic smile. "What's happening behind that door?"

He pecks her lips as he gets under the covers and Caroline can feel him smile against hers.

She turns on her side so her back is to him and he spoons her, hugging her from behind. He kisses her shoulder, leaving a trail of sweet, soft kisses to her nape. He rubs the tip of his nose on the base of her neck, resting his forehead on his favorite spot.

"Go back to sleep. It's not yet 6." His voice is muffled in her hair and she can feel his warm breath on her back.

"I thought you'd forgotten that." She holds his arms around her waist and entwines her fingers with his.

"You're lucky I love you," she says as she settles in his embrace.

With one lingering kiss to the corner of her mouth, he says, "That I will never forget."

* * *

The next time she woke up, it was to the sound of things falling apart.

Yep. That was it, without a doubt.

She's just about to lift herself up from the bed when she finds him not 5 feet away, a hammer in one hand and a dark block of wood in the other.

Not far from where he stood, she found several tools she didn't know he had. She wasn't even sure he knew how to use a wrench.

Her anger dissipates in less than two seconds when she sees his work in the room.

There's a white wooden bassinet to his right, a mobile of flowers and sunshine hanging from the edge of its laced canopy.

On the wall beside it, he's plastered wooden blocks that spell out his name, their baby boy's name: _Noah. _

Although, at this point, it just says _No _because the _h _has fallen to the floor, and the _a _is in still his hands.

She finds tears streaming down her face and she chuckles when he picks her up from the bed and gathers her in his arms.

"I'm sorry, baby. I wanted to surprise you but I couldn't quite get the _a _to stick for more than 5 minutes. And that friggin bassinet is one heck of a puzzle to build."

He sways their joined bodies side to side, running a hand up and down her back.

She pulls away just enough to place a kiss on his lips. "I'm not mad."

"It's just. I was so ready to kill you for waking me up and here I am." She rests her cheek on his chest and joins her hands behind his back.

"Here we are." His smile is wide and genuine and she can't help but mirror the happiness in his eyes.

He rest one of his hands on the side of her grown belly, rubbing small circles with his thumb. He uses his other hand to wipe the tear stains on her cheeks.

"I love you," they say together.

And they never forget.


End file.
